Dance With Me?
by Prih F
Summary: Peraí! Isabella Swan tinha acabado de me pedir pra dançar com ela? Eu deveria estar sonhando. /One-shot


**Dance With me?**

_Entre no ritmo. Sinta a batida. Invente seus passos. Siga o seu coração._

_

* * *

_

- Hey, Edward! Aonde você vai? – ajeitei meu paletó, tirei a gravata e me virei para Emmett, já andando em direção a porta.

- Buscar Alice pra ir pra casa.

- Onde? – ele franziu a testa.

- Na academia de dança, Emm.

- Mas... Ela não ta lá? – eu ri do tem de pergunta em sua voz.

- É, não está! Ela saiu com Jazz. – sorri.

- Então, o que você vai fazer lá? – Emmett estava mais confuso que nunca.

- Buscar Alice, oras! – e sai pela porta do escritório.

Entrei no meu Volvo ainda sorrindo e segui rumo à academia de dança de Alice.

Há três meses eu me dou ao trabalho de servir de motorista para Alice, minha irmã, depois de sair da promotoria. Só para ter o prazer de ver Bella dançando depois das aulas.

Desde que Alice contratou Bella pra dar aulas de dança que minha rotina mudou totalmente. Antes, eu acordava cedo já pensando na tortura que seria todo meu dia sem graça antes de poder voltar pra casa e malhar até ficar tão exausto pra pegar no sono e acordar só no outro dia pela manhã, pra começar tudo de novo; hoje, eu já acordo pensando que o dia valerá a pena, só por poder ver Bella todos os finais de tarde.

Desci do carro e corri até o elevador. Todos já tinham ido embora, menos Bella. Ela e Alice eram sempre as ultimas a saírem da academia; Alice por ficar arrumando os vasos de flores ou mexendo em alguns, e Bella por ficar ensaiando. Mas hoje Alice não estava - Jasper, namorado dela e meu melhor amigo, a havia levado para algum lugar romântico para fazer o pedido de casamentos -, Bella estava sozinha.

Entrei pelo corredor vazio e caminhei até a ultima porta, ouvindo apenas a música abafada pela porta fechada e o barulho dos meus sapatos batendo no piso branco e ecoando pelas paredes. A música ficava mais alta enquanto eu me aproximava. Meu coração batendo mais rápido, quase saltando pela minha boca e minhas mãos suando.

Abri um pouco a porta, e lá estava ela. Isabella Swan. A mulher com quem eu sonho todas as noites. A mulher da minha vida. A mulher que nem sabe que eu existo. Se ela sonhasse que eu ficava a observando dançar todos os dias, iria me achar um maníaco, psicopata, louco ou sei-lá-o-que.

Bella estava dançando de olhos fechados, seguindo o ritmo da música, o vestido leve balançando no seu corpo perfeito, o cabelo em um coque falso com alguns fios rebeldes caindo, me convidando para enfiar a mão entre ele e grudar meus lábios nos dela, onde tinha um lindo sorriso.

_Bem, hoje seria minha chance de falar com ela, chamar ela pra sair. Era agora ou nunca!_

Entrei de vagar na sala espelhada, sem fazer barulho pra não a atrapalhar, e fiquei encostado na parede perto da porta, de braços cruzados. A sala branca estava iluminada apenas pelos raios do pôr-do-sol que passavam entre as janelas grandes, que ficavam do outro lado da sala. Me peguei sorrindo também quando Bella aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso.

Tudo o que eu sabia sobre Bella era que ela havia se mudado para Seatle há pouco tempo, porque o namorado e parceiro de dança a trocou pela sua melhor amiga. Pelo que Alice me disse, eles já haviam ganhado muitos concursos de dança, mas Bella nunca mais participou de nenhum porque não queria dar de cara com o ex e a "amiga", e também porque nunca mais encontrou um parceiro bom o bastante para competir junto com ela.

A música acabou e Bella parou de dançar, ficando de costas para mim. A vi perdendo o sorriso do rosto e abaixando a cabeça, pelo espelho, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ela recuperava a respiração e uma gota de suor escorria pela sua nuca. Seus olhos marrons encontraram os meus de repente e eu me perdi no rio de chocolate que eles eram – e meu coração deu um solavanco. Não desviei os olhos e nem ela. Ficamos nos encarando pelo espelho, um misto de surpresa, felicidade e... Admiração em seus olhos?

_Vai, Edward, se mexa. Agora! Fala alguma coisa._

- Vim buscar Alice. – soltei sem pensar.

_Não, otário! Fala alguma coisa que não seja idiota._

- Alice já foi embora... – ela franziu a testa.

- É eu sei. – passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sabe?

_Ótimo! Agora ela deve ta achado que eu sou louco._

- É... Quer dizer... Eu n-não achei ela, ai achei que ela já tinha ido e-embora. – respondi, atropelando as palavras.

- Ah! – ela se virou pra mim e estava corada.

- Adorável... – murmurei.

- O que?

_Eu falei isso alto mesmo?_

- A dança... Adorável, gostei muito.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

_É fácil, vai! Chama ela pra sair, pra tomar um café. Só uma frase e está acabado. Não é tão difícil assim, Edward, você consegue!_

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre nós enquanto eu me encorajava mentalmente. Bella abaixou a cabeça e eu olhei pro lado, passando a mão na nuca. Eu não sabia o que falar pra Bella, já tava fazendo papel de idiota na frente dela.

_É, Edward, não foi dessa vez. É melhor ir embora, se meter na cama e chorar igual uma mocinha._

- Então, já que Alice já foi, eu... – _Queria saber se você me acompanharia em um lanche._ Abaixei a cabeça - Boa noite! – sorri, me virando pra porta. Eu não tinha mais o que fazer lá depois de passar vergonha. Mas eu não queria ir embora.

- Espere! – Bella gritou e eu me virei pra ela, a vendo com a mão levantada no ar, já mais perto de mim, como se fosse me tocar. Ela recolheu a mão. – Espere. – disse mais baixou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só... – ela suspirou, corada – Dança comigo?

Peraí! Isabella Swan tinha acabado de me pedir pra dançar com ela? Eu deveria estar sonhando. Franzi a testa, a olhando um pouco confuso.

_Responde, idiota!_

- E-eu não tenho certeza se consigo te acompanhar... Faz tempo que eu não danço e-

- Alice me disse que você dança muito bem. – ela sorriu, andando até o som. – E, além disso, é só uma música, prometo não abusar de você. – eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

_Oh, abuse de mim, Bella. Faça o que você quiser, eu sou todo seu!_

- Eu posso pisar no seu pé. – ela riu.

- Não tem problema.

Nota mental: agradecer Alice mais tarde e dar devolver o Porshe dela, que eu escondi na nossa casa em Forks.

Uma música começou a preencher a sala e Bella se virou pra mim, arrumando o cabelo. Eu me aproximei do interruptor pra ligar luz.

- Esquece... – olhei pra ela pra entender do que ela tava falando. Será que ela não queria mais dançar comigo? – Esquece a luz. – esqueci a luz imediatamente. A sala ainda estava clara o bastante pra gente não tropeçar um no outro.

Bella parou no meio da sala e eu tirei meu paletó, o jogando em um canto qualquer, me juntando a ela.

_Tango._

Sorri internamente, agradecendo a todos os santos, entidades, guardas de trânsito e super-heróis que conhecia - e os que eu acabei de inventar – por ter sido obrigado por Alice a aprender Tango. Ela dizia que era uma dança muito sensual, e nesse momento eu não podia concordar mais.

Bella andou ao meu redor.

- Não diga nada... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiassem. – E não pense... – ela parou na minha frente de novo, o corpo quase encostando no meu, me olhando nos olhos. Pegou minha mão direita, levando para cima junto com a dela, lentamente. O toque dos seus dedos na minha pele fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha – E não se mexa, a menos que tenha vontade.

Bella soltou minha mão quando sua mão estava por cima do meu ombro, sem nunca deixar de me olhar nos olhos. Ela desceu a mão pelo meu cabelo e a minha mão desceu junto com a dela, pelas suas costas. Bella enfiou a mão entre os fios do meu cabelo e eu reprimi um suspiro quando ela virou meu rosto para o lado, quebrando o contato visual. E então sua mão continuou descendo, lentamente, espalmada, pelas minhas costas, deixando um caminho de fogo por onde passava. Ela colocou a outra mão na minha cintura e puxou meu corpo contra o dela, não deixando nenhum espaço entre nós. Minha mão seguia parada em suas costas, a mantendo colada em mim, enquanto a outra pendia ao lado do corpo. Minha respiração já estava irregular.

Eu movi o pé para frente e ela me seguiu, movendo o seu para trás, e logo depois o outro. Seu hálito batia em meu pescoço, me arrepiando. E outro passo mais. Então, Bella se afastou de mim, e eu senti falta dela entre meus braços. Ela me olhou nos olhos e respirou fundo.

Quando eu achei que estava tudo acabado, que ela não dançaria mais comigo, ela começou a se mexer, segurando o vestido e os balançando e depois o largando e subindo as mãos acima da cabeça, ainda mexendo o corpo todo enquanto descia as mãos pelo corpo, me olhando com os olhos em chamas. Então, ela sorriu, levou uma mão à frente do corpo e me chamou com um dedo. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, me aproximando.

Bella colocou a mão no meu peito, me impedindo de me aproximar mais, e nós começamos a andar em círculos, nos encarando. Ela se afastou de mim de novo, andando para trás no ritmo da música. E nos lançamos um em direção ao outro, um ao lado do outro, uma perna na frente dando apoio para de trás, enlaçando nossos braços enquanto nossos joelhos que estavam na frente se dobravam, mantendo as pernas de trás estendidas. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior, extremamente sexy.

Nos reerguemos de novo e eu segurei sua mão e a rodei, mantendo a em sua cintura e a pegando novamente, a puxando contra meu corpo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto nossos pés se moviam e eu não resisti ao pescoço exposto para mim. Ela estremeceu quando meus lábios a tocaram, prendendo a respiração por um segundo. Eu a peguei pela mão e virei Bella de costas para mim, colando meu corpo no seu, mantendo a outra mão junto com a dela sobre sua barriga lisinha. Enquanto nossos pés se moviam com a música, eu percorri sua nuca com o nariz e mordi de leve sua orelha antes de girá-la de novo, a afastando no meu corpo.

Bella me encarou e sorriu quando eu a peguei de novo, a olhando nos olhos. Eu podia ver o brilho de malicia em seus olhos, assim como eu sabia que estava nos meus também. Sorri. Ela iria entrar no jogo. Bella dançava sem abandonar meus olhos, segurando firmemente a minha mão. E eu a girei mais uma vez, mantendo a mão na dela sobre nossas cabeças, vendo o vestido curto subir um pouco mais, me dando uma visão perfeita de suas coxas.

Bella iria se afastar, mas eu não podia permitir, ainda não tinha acabado. Segurei as pontas de seus dedos e a puxei de volta, mas ela me deu um tapa de leve com a outra mão. Eu virei de costas pra ela, a olhando pelo espelho, sorrindo torto. Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim, me abraçando pelas costas e deslizando as unhas pelo meu peito, me arranhando por cima da camisa, subindo a coxa pela minha. Olhei para sua coxa e a segurei com minha mão, mas Bella se afastou de novo e eu me virei.

- Aonde vai? – sussurrei, andando a passos largos até ela, que andava de costas com as mãos nos quadris, rebolando. Ela sorriu e se abaixou em um joelho, na minha frente. Eu quase gemi só de vê-la nessa posição.

Sua mão subiu pela minha coxa até meu peito e Bella foi se levantando até alcançar minha nuca com a mão, então agarrou meu cabelo, com os lábios a centímetros dos meus. Eu toquei seus lábios com os meus, mas ela se afastou e girou. Minha mão foi para nuca dela, a girando por baixo do meu braço, e o corpo dela se inclinou para trás quando estava ao meu lado, se apoiando somente em minha mão antes de eu traze-la para cima de novo. Minhas mãos apertaram sua cintura e eu a puxei contra mim. Um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta quando suas costas se chocaram contra meu peito. A vi morder o lábio pelo escolho e fechar os olhos.

Eu deveria estar envergonhado pelo volume que Bella agora sentia contra seu traseiro - era só uma dança, nada mais -, mas eu não estava. E Bella parecia que também não!

- Culpa sua.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu, empinando a bunda.

Sorri perversamente, mordendo de leve sua nuca e comecei a andar para frente, levando Bella comigo, mantendo uma mão em sua barriga. E então, ela andou mais rápido, quase escapando, e eu a puxei pelos braços, a virando de frente para mim, grudando seu corpo no meu.

- Não tão rápido, Isabella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço em seguida.

As unhas de Bella cravaram na minha nuca e eu afastei os lábios dela, pegando sua mõão e puxando se corpo para trás junto com o meu. Ela inclinou o corpo para trás enquanto eu descia a mão pela lateral de seu corpo até sua coxa, a apertando, descendo os lábios pelo seu pescoço até o decote do vestido, sentindo a mão de Bella descendo pelo meu peito, puxando a camisa para fora da calça. Eu aperte seu corpo contra o meu e a puxei de volta, a girando e a pegando pela mão de novo. Bella voltou para os meus braços, gemendo baixo quando seu corpo bateu no meu e executando seus passos sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

Bella ficou de costas para mim, descendo até o chão com uma perna esticada ao lado do corpo e a outra dobrada. Eu a puxei pelos braços e suas mãos subiram pelas minhas pernas e pararam nas minhas coxas quando ela já estava apoiada em meu peito. E eu a olhei pelo espelho: os cabelos se soltando do coque provisório, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados, as bochechas coradas, os seios subindo e descendo pela respiração ofegante pareciam gritar pela minha boca e minhas mãos. Era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto! Eu acompanhei uma gota de suor que saiu de seu pescoço e desceu entre seus seios.

A música já estava acabando, íamos para os passos finais, e eu implorava para tudo não desmoronar com o fim da música.

Beijei seu pescoço, rosnando quando ela se apertou em mim e estremeceu, e a virei de frente para mim, a olhando nos olhos e levanto uma mão até sua coxa, a puxando para cima como um passo de dança, o meu membro duro exatamente onde eu queria, mas ainda impedido pelas roupas. Eu gemi com Bella. E a música acabou.

A sala ainda era iluminada pelo pôr-do-sol, dava pra ver Bella perfeitamente, ver seus olhos brilhando e a boca entreaberta. Eu intercalava olhares entre os dois, lutando contra o desejo de beijá-la e com medo de uma rejeição. Os dois estávamos ofegantes, suados e, evidentemente, com tesão acumulado. Eu não queria me separar de Bella... Nunca mais.

As mãos dela ainda estavam no meu peito e a minha ainda em sua coxa, a outra apertando sua cintura para ela não sair dali. Aproximei meu rosto do dela, respirando fundo e absorvendo seu cheiro tentador. Ela ofegou, mas não se afastou. Isso era um bom sinal, não?

- Preciso te beijar. - murmurei.

- Então faça!

Eu não tive tempo nem de assimilar suas palavras - e nem a felicidade que se apoderou de mim. Sua boca já estava grudada na minha no segundo seguinte. Eu a devorava, pedindo passagem com a minha língua. Bela abriu os lábios e minha língua se encontrou com a dela numa dança sensual. Grunhi quando Bella arranhou minha nuca, prendendo os dedos no meu cabelo e puxando, quase arrancando os fios.

- Edward. – ela gemeu. Eu me afastei de sua boca, a olhando.

- Repete? – pedi num sussurro, acariciando seu rosto.

- O que? – franziu a testa, confusa.

- O que você acabou de dizer.

- Seu nome? – ela sorriu, já entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

- Sim, meu nome. – sorri e a beijei no pescoço, pressionando meu quadril no dela e rebolando.

- Edward. – ela gemeu, de novo, colocando os braços na minha cintura e me puxando contra seu corpo, se esfregando em mim pra tentar se aliviar.

- Eu nunca tinha escutado meu nome da sua boca... Soa tão sexy. – Sorri torto com a entrega dela e a beijei.

Bella meteu as mãos por dentro da minha camisa e arranhou minhas costas, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ela expulsou minha camisa do meu corpo, espalmando as mãos no meu peito enquanto eu a levantava do chão, a prendendo contra a parede e enlaçando seus tornozelos na minha cintura. Eu simulava uma penetração, me movendo lentamente como se já tivesse dentro dela. Bella já estava ofegante, prendendo o lábio entre os dentes para conter os gemidos.

Coloquei Bella no chão de novo, a apoiando com um braço na cintura quando ela pareceu perder o equilíbrio. Suas mãos pequenas desceram até meu cinto, passando o dedo lentamente sobre o volume na calça.

- Bella. – praticamente rosnei o nome dela, empurrando o quadril contra sua mão. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, apertando meu membro por cima da calça. Mordi meu lá pra impedir um gemido de sair.

Minha cabeça se encheu de perguntas que eu não podia ignorar. Já era hora de voltar a pensar, não? Estava claro que Bella me desejava também, mas será que a gente não tava indo rápido demais? Ela não iria se arrepender depois? Eu deveria parar e fazer as coisas do jeito certo com Bella? Mas, qual era o jeito certo? Eu não sabia como agir com Bella, ela me surpreendia à cada minuto – primeiro quando me chamou pra dançar, depois quando retribuiu às minhas investidas.

Eu estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta, quando me lembrei de uma coisa que Alice me disse. Eu sei, hora estranha pra lembrar de irmã, se não fosse com Bella ali na minha frente, m beijando o pescoço e deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo, eu teria broxado! Mas o que Alice diz a gente não pode ignorar.

- Edward, há duas coisas não devem ser ditas, nem que sua vida dependa disso... Primeira: - ela levantou um dedo, mostrando "um" - Nunca, em hipótese alguma, se deve perguntar pra uma mulher "você tem certeza?" antes do sexo. Se a gente ta lá e não fez nada pra impedir que aconteça, é porque tem certeza, poxa! – disse Alice, com uma cara indignada. Respirou fundo e levantou outro dedo, mostrando "dois" – Segundo: Jamais... Está me ouvindo? Jamais se deve perguntar "foi bom pra você?" para uma mulher depois que vocês acabam de transar. Isso acaba com qualquer uma, é broxante e você corre o risco de ser capado ou, na melhor das hipóteses, nunca mais ver a mulher. Mas mesmo que você queira se livrar da mulher, você não deve falar isso! Essa frase é nojenta...

Despertei das minhas lembranças de uma conversa de sexo com Alice quando senti a mão de Bella entrando na minha calça – que eu nem me lembrava de que tinha sido desabotoada – e apertar meu membro. Gemi alto, pego de surpresa.

Bem, já que eu não podia usar _aquela _frase, então iria dar a Bella opção de escolha. Nada mais justo que isso.

- Bella... É-é melho-

- Parar? – ela continuou acariciando meu membro, falando com a voz rouca – Faz tempo que eu quero isso, e você também parece querer o mesmo, pra que parar agora? – ela me beijou, prendendo meu rosto entre as mãos pra eu não ter como fugir. E quem disse que eu queria?

Encostei Bella na parede de novo, retribuindo o beijo selvagem e enfiando as mãos entre seus cabelos, os soltando de vez. Ela tinha feito à escolha dela, não? E escolheu a melhor opção!

Fui puxando ela pra trás, me abaixando de vagar e deitando no chão, com ela por cima de mim e ainda me beijando. Acariciei seus seios por cima do vestido e Bella gemeu na minha boca e, putaqueopariu!, eu me senti ficando ainda mais duro, se é que isso é possível. Ela afastou os lábios dos meus pra respirar e se sentou sobre meu membro, rebolando de leve e sorrindo. Eu segurei sua cintura. Suas mãos desceram até a barra do vestido, e levantando pela sua cabeça e o jogando no chão.

Ver Bella montada em mim, só com uma minúscula lingerie preta, os cabelos caindo até sua cintura e alguns cachos por cima do ombro, a boca inchada e vermelha, como suas bochechas e ofegante, só fez meu tesão aumentar. Meu quadril se levantou automaticamente, procurando alguma fricção. Bella sorriu mais ainda e levou as mãos às costas, tirando o sutiã e jogando junto do vestido.

Minhas mãos criaram vida própria e foram até os seios dela. Eles cabiam perfeitamente nas minhas palmas. Me deliciei com os gemidos dela e torci seus mamilos rosados entre os dedos. Bella se deitou de novo sobre mim, me beijando rapidamente e descendo o corpo pelo meu, distribuindo beijos molhados no meu pescoço, ombros, peito e barriga. Ela me livrou dos meus sapatos e das minhas calças, voltando a ficar sobre mim.

- Ainda pretende parar? – sorriu maliciosa.

- Nada me tira de cima de você!

- Você não está em cima de mim, Sr. Cullen. – disse o obvio.

- Isso é só uma questão de tempo, Srta. Swan. – nos virei, ficando por cima dela.

Desci minha mão até o meio de suas pernas, afastado a calcinha para o lado e a tocando. Bella arqueou as costas jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

_Tão molhada, tão pronta pra mim. Eu não sabia se agüentaria mais._

- Você eu não sei, mas eu preciso de você dentro de mim, agora! – eu só me toquei que tinha dito em voz alta quando ela me deu a resposta. Eu sorri.

- Tudo que você quiser, Bella...

Tirei sua calcinha e, logo depois, minha boxer, revelando uma ereção latejante, apontando para Bella. Ela sorriu e me chamou com um dedo.

Me abaixei sobre ela, a beijando enquanto entrava nela lentamente, torturando a nós dois. Bella rebolou, impaciente, e levou as mãos até o meu traseiro, me puxando de uma vez. Gememos juntos, ambos arqueando as costas. Peguei uma das pernas dela e coloquei sobre meu ombro pra ter uma abertura maior e me movimentar com mais facilidade.

- Você vai gemer meu nome, Bella! – mandei.

Sai de dentro dela e entrei novamente com tudo, parando quando estava totalmente dentro pra apreciar a impaciência com que Bella levantava os quadris. Sorri e comecei os movimentos lentos, a ouvindo resmungar.

- Você ainda na disse meu nome. – rebolei e estoquei, parando de novo.

- Edward. – gemeu alto, arqueando as costas mais uma vez.

- Assim ta ótimo! – voltei aos movimentos, mais rápido dessa vez, enquanto abaixava os lábios para passar a língua no seio de Bella, chupando e mordendo o mamilo de vez em quando. As mãos de Bella, que estavam no meu cabelo, me puxaram para cima, me beijado.

Nos separamos pra respirar e eu corri os olhos pela sala, me deparando com os espelhos refletindo tudo d e todos os ângulos. Olhei para o espelho ao nosso lado e Bella seguiu meu olhar, me encarando pelo espelho e mordendo o lábio. Ela arranhou meu peito e minhas costas, rebolando em baixo do meu corpo.

Eu sentia que estava próximo do meu orgasmo, e queria que Bella viesse comigo. Mordi sua orelha e levei uma mão até seu clitóris, o massageando.

- Goza comigo, Bella... – lambi seu pescoço.

- Edward... – gemeu, quase implorando, rebolando na minha mão.

- Isso, Bella, assim... – a encorajei, indo o mais fundo que podia dentro dela.

A senti se apertar em volta de mim, ofegando. Não demorou muito e nós dois urramos, chegando juntos ao clímax, nos olhando nos olhos, sabendo que ela seria sempre minha. Foi o orgasmo mais intenso que eu já tive. E Bella estava comigo.

Nos virei de novo e puxei Bella pro meu peito, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto recuperávamos a respiração. Os cabelos dela espalhados por suas costas era a coisa mais linda!

- Eu não vou desgrudar de você, Srta. Swan. Vai ter que me aturar agora. – falei baixo. Bella levantou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no meu peito e me encarando.

- Com o maior prazer, Sr. Cullen. – ela sorriu.

- Você não sabe como era torturante achar que você nem sabia que eu existia.

- E você não sabe o quanto era torturante você estar sempre me vendo aqui e nunca entrar nessa maldita sala. – franzi a testa.

- Você sabia? – ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Desde quando?

- Desde o primeiro dia, quando comecei a trabalhar aqui. – sorri.

- Prometo que nunca mais fico do lado de fora. – ela sorriu.

~#~

Entrei pela porta segurando uma rosa vermelha nas mãos e sorrindo. Bella parou de dançar e me olhou pelo espelho também sorrindo. Ontem havia sido o melhor dia da minha vida, e a partir de hoje eu cumpriria minha promessa de nunca mais ficar de fora. Nem de fora da sala e nem de sua vida. Eu era todo dela.

- Há que devo a honra? – ela sorri, pegando a rosa que eu estendi e cheirando. Sorri torto, a puxando para mim.

- Dança comigo, Srta. Swan?

Fim!

N/A: beem, taí mais um surto de criatividade minha (: Obrigada à tdas que leram, gostaram e mandaram Reviews para a outra one

na verdade, eu tinha escritos as duas só por escrever, não ia postar... Ai postei a outra e gostaram, então criei coragem pra essa tbm :D

espero qe gostem dessa tbm :*

pra qem qiser ver como eh mais ou menos da dança, eh só assistir esse vídeo (tirar os *)

**http://*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?v=Zq1DoB0z11k**


End file.
